Smasher's Guide To The Unexplained
by MBenz4268
Summary: Join the Smasher's as they unlock the Smash World's hidden secrets! Contains all Smashers even cut ones!Parody of Gravity Falls.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there party people! MBenz here with another story for ya! I actually got the idea for this story from a Smash Bros./ SpongeBob parody story on this site that I thought was so funny I made a parody of Dipper's Guide To The Unexplained. The chapters will be going in the order that I saw that I saw the shorts so if there not in the order that they aired now you know why. Oh and a few minor notes for this story and possible future ones: a) I'm including ALL of the Smashers from the newcomers of SSB4 (totally exited for that game btw) to the ones that got cut from Melee b) Zelda/Sheik and Samus/ZS Samus will still be one character, it's just easier for me c) Red (Pokémon Trainer) is still with Charizard (Who can still mega evolve) along with Ivysaur and Squirtle d) I will be using the red brawler, blue swordfighter and orange female gunner Miis that were shown at the Digital Event that will go by the names Satoru, Reggie and Erin(like in the fanfic "The Smash Freshmen" , it's a good story, check it out if you haven't already). In fanfics I always like it when they include all the Smashers even the ones that get cut from the official roster because in my mind they're still part of the Smash family (wow… I am SO cheesy…). Now on with the show!**

**P. S. Super Smash Bros. is owned by Nintendo and Gravity Falls is owned by Disney**

It was a peaceful night at Smash Mansion and although most of the smashers have already went to bed Popo, one of the Ice Climbers was still awake filming a episode of the smasher's web series called "Smasher's Guide to Unexplained" were they record some of the Smash World's bizarre findings (Master Hand and Crazy Hand don't exactly tell them **everything** about the Smash World so they find weird things every other week). Since the Smash World is literally the center of the universe the other dimension's influences sometimes leak through. It started with one bizarre day when they saw an eight legged cow caught on film (they don't talk about it anymore…) long story short, it kinda became a hit.

Anyway while Nana slept in the other bed Popo filmed what he found at lunch, it wasn't much compared to the other stuff they had seen but it was something." Well that concludes Smash World anomaly #13 'The Mobius Chicken Strip'" Popo said pulling out a piece of fried chicken shaped like the symbol for infinity before popping it into his mouth. "It's infinitely delicious!" He said laughing at his lame pun and when something small came shrieking through the open window knocking over the camera. "Hey! What the…?!" Popo said while the creature ran across the room and into a basket in the corner. "Nana! Wake up! Did you see that?!" He said poking his sleeping partner. "Popo… Five more minutes…." Nana said sleepily.

"Some creature just jumped out of nowhere and it's eating our leftover Halloween candy!"

"WHAT?!" That woke her up. For some reason Popo grabbed the camera and pointed it at the basket and in it eating the candy was the creature. It was small, somewhat hairless, had red eyes and fangs. "Ew, it's like a… uh… naked little man." Nana said with a twinge of disgust. "Okay this is "Smasher's Guide to Unexplained #14 uh… that thing!" Popo said while holding a piece of cardboard that said exactly that to the camera (don't ask how he had time to make it). The "thing" came out of the wooden basket hand went for the knocked over Halloween basket and grabbed it.

"No! Put it down!" Nana yelled at the thing while it just stared at her.

"Put it down…" She a little softer, like she was talking to misbehaving puppy, but the thing ignored her and started to lick the basket. "Aw, gross!"

**(STATIC)**

"Okay, I'm ready. I've covered myself in armor." Popo said with his mallet on hand and covered in pillows as his makeshift armor while Nana holds the camera. "I'm gonna capture it for science!"

"Don't forget candy!" Nana chimed in.

"Nana get this on tape in case I die or something." Popo said trying to seem macho (In reality it's impossible to die at Smash Mansion thanks to the damage protection spell that Master Hand placed on the house since the first tournament).

Popo started to walk towards the thing while it was snarling at him and still holding the Halloween basket. When he edged the candy spilled on the floor towards him, the thing launched at the candy and just when Popo tried to catch it with the trash can; it was climbing up the walls with the basket in his mouth. "Don't worry, I got it!" Nana said while she threw a pillow at it but it missed and came down and landed on her face. The thing went out the door with the Ice Climbers in hot pursuit (With Nana still holding the camera). "Save the candy!" Nana shouted while running through the hallway to the first floor and into the living room where they lost sight of the monster. "Where did he go? Have you see-?" before Popo could even finish that sentence the monster tackled him and headed towards the kitchen. When the Ice Climbers came into the kitchen they saw the thing one of the 4 refrigerators and eating more of the candy (first said "Kirby", second said "Yoshi", third said "Pac-Man" and fourth said "Everyone Else" lol).

"Get back here!" They both yelled. Then the creature started throwing candy at them. "Hey, quit wasting candy!" Nana said angrily and Popo caught a piece in his mouth, "Look I caught one in my mou-" Again the thing leaped at him before he could finish and ran back to the living room, with the Ice Climbers chasing it once again. Once it got there it got there it turned on the TV by accidently stepping on the remote and once it turned on the creature started to stare at the TV like it was in a trance. "Look it's hypnotized by the TV." Nana whispered to Popo. Popo then walked over it seeing the basket that it dropped when the TV turned on "Ha, and he dropped candy! What a little dummy! Glued to the…" Popo started to say but then started to look at the TV "To the… Oh… I love this movie…"

**(STATIC)**

Popo, Nana and the creature were now all sitting on the couch watching the movie with the camera standing on a tripod. The Ice Climbers eating the candy that's left from the basket while the thing was eating the golf clubs that Mario and Luigi left the other day. "Uh… shouldn't we do something about the monster?" Popo asked Nana who simply responded "Candy now. Monster later"

Pichu came downstairs wondering what the commotion was about (the others were either too tired to get up or slept like rocks. It was a long day training for the summer tournament only for it to get delayed for October. Let's just they were pretty peeved*) when he saw the Ice Climbers watching a movie. "Hey Popo, hey Nana…" Pichu started to say when his eyes were on the thing munching on a golf club "Hey Wario!" he said to the thing (poor little guy couldn't tell the difference). Popo at last turned to the camera "Well, I guess that ends Smasher's Guide to the Unexplained. The next episode will probably be about getting rid of this candy eating monster." He said going back to the movie. Pichu then whispered to the monster "Psst, Wario, what's he talking about?"

**End of chapter**

***What? I don't swear. And we all were a bit mad when we heard that right?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you Shiny Victini for first my review! You seriously made my day! I practically squealed like school girl! (In my mind. I was in a public place)**

**N/A: I don't own SSB and blah blah blah.**

Ness and Sonic just finished a Home Run Contest to test the new Home Run Bats; this one was special for another reason. Before the game they made a bet; if Sonic wins Ness will have to pay for his chili dogs for a month, if Ness wins Sonic will have to help with an episode for the Smasher's web series. Guess who won the bet.

In Ness and Lucas' room, Sonic was holding the camera making pinching motions in front of the lens (if you looked through the camera, it would seem like he was pinching Ness' head). "Hello my name is Ness. They hedgehog trying to crush head is Sonic" Ness said "Hello internet!" Sonic said while waving at the camera before resuming the pinching. _Oh brother_ Ness thought but kept his composer." Today on Smasher's Guide to the Unexplained…" He said before swiping Sonic's hand away from the lens "Okay that's enough… we are looking through Smash Anomaly #23: Solid Snake's Secret Tattoo". He then turned to a bulletin board with several close-up pictures of Snake with some sort of tattoo sticking out of the neck(one included Sonic doodling on his face while he was sleeping) , but it was mostly obscured so the whole design was hidden.

"What is he hiding? Military emblem? Secret symbol? Or something stranger?" Ness said while he turned back at the camera. "Snake claims it doesn't exist, but we're gonna find out!"

"Right after another exciting episode of…" Sonic said before pointing a camera at his knee that had a bandage on it."'What's Under Sonic's Bandage!'" He then started to take off the bandage slowly, much to Ness disdain "Ew, Sonic!"

**(STATIC)**

Ness along with King Dedede were by the thermostat in the hallway with Sonic still holding the camera. "Alright, here's the plan. Snake never takes of his usual clothes." Ness said while leaning towards the camera "Obviously to hide his tattoo" And then leaned back. "But Dedede and I are gonna 'turn up the heat' on this mystery." Ness then started to turn the thermostat up from 68 degrees to 100 degrees. "Ha! Literally!" Dedede laughed. "I love how ya come up with stuff like that, boy!"

**(STATIC)**

In the mansion's library a few of the Smashers were starting to sweat a little from the heat while Snake looked unfazed while reading a book. Dedede (without his robe) also starting to get sweaty walked up to him "Boy it's hot in here, huh Snake?" Dedede then winked at the camera that was hidden in the bookshelf. "It would be a lot cooler if we… oh I don't know, take of our shirts!" While Dedede was taking Snake eyes went wide and the other Smasher's looked with disgust/horror.

"Dedede, I would PAY you to put your shirt back on" Snake said almost threateningly.

"Aw, come on Snake, don't be shy" Dedede said trying one more time.

"Okay if anybody needs me I'm gonna find something to pull my eyeballs out." Snake said while getting off his chair heading straight for the door. By then the other Smashers had enough too.

"Yeah wait for me!" Fox said.

"Disgusting…" Said Mewtwo.

"I'm out!" Said Toon Link.

"This has gotten unusual quickly…" Rosalina said and Luma squeaked in agreement.

By then everyone either went out the door or in Mewtwo's case teleported out leaving Dedede by himself. He then turned to the camera and said "Ah'm still gettin' paid right?"

**(STATIC)**

_Still can't believe I had to pay Dedede 50 Smash Credits _Ness thought. "Okay, plan B" Ness said while pointing the camera at Snake in the living room. "Heavens! Is that poison oak on your shoulder? Let me scratch it for you…" he said while reaching for his neck but Snake smacked it away at the last second. "Ness, if you're trying to see my tattoo you're gonna have to try harder than that."

"Aha! I thought you said you didn't have a tattoo!"

"I don't, but you do" Snake while holding up a red marker.

"W-What?"Ness said nervously while Snake inched closer to his face

"AHH!"

**(STATIC)**

Ness in Snake's room, now with the word "goober" written on his forehead, is starting to get pretty irritated. "Okay, plan C, Snake's in the shower. I wish it hasn't come to this, but sometimes you need to do TERRIBLE things for science."

"I believe in you Goober." Sonic teased, passing the camera to him.

"Sonic!" Ness whined

"Sorry, couldn't resist."

Ness then walked into the bathroom and up to the shower. He then removed the shower curtain to reveal Snake, wet, but fully clothed.(Thank God)

"You're never gonna see it kid. Never. Gonna. See it!" Snake said venomously.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Gimme that camera!"

**(STATIC)**

Ness was on top of the Smash Mansion's roof, holding on to the chimney with one hand and the camera with another (with a little help from his PSI)."So I thought I chill out on the roof for a while…" Ness said while looking down nervously "I'M GONNA FIND YOU KID!" Snake shouted from a distance. "Well I'll end the episode here, Snake's tattoo remains a mystery but who knows what other secrets wait to be uncovered." Ness the caught a glimpse of Snake with his back turned. _Please don't find me, please don't find me._

**I'm sorry if Snake seemed out of character in any way. I never played his game so I'm kinda going through with the codec taunts for help, they make it that he's a serious character but still has a sense of humor. Before I go I have a question: Master Hand and Crazy Hand are the bad guys in the games, but in most of the fanfiction that I've seen they're good, soooo…. WHICH IS IT?! I'M SO CONFUSED! SOMEONE PLEASE EXPLAIN TO ME! Like what you see? Comment below and let me know!**

**See ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Before we start I wanna say thanks to Twilight Joltik for answering my question from last chapter. I might use it for a head cannon story from Master Hand's pov, but that's when I finish this story, so keep an eye out when I do.**

**I don't own this… yeah… you know the drill (do I have to keep doing this with every chapter?)**

Samus wouldn't always admit it and she may not do it as often as the others, but she did find doing the web show fun. She just only does the ones that catch her attention. Like a certain thing that caught her eye since the first tournament while flying over the forest in her ship behind the mansion. Back then she thought nothing of it, but after four tournaments with it still in the same spot (and some pestering from Falco after he found out about it); she started to get curious and thought it would be a good excuse for an episode.

"Welcome back to Smasher's Guide to the Unexplained: 'Anomaly #54: The Mailbox'" Samus said while turning the camera to an old rusty mailbox covered in mold, the strange thing about it is that it was the only thing around.

"There it is, in the middle of the forest. No house, no address and I asked the locals earlier they said never a house here and have no idea why this would be here" Samus said. _Not to mention asking the Hands would be pointless since they never answer these questions _she added in her head.

"Today Falco and I…"

"Yo!" Falco greeted as he stood by the mailbox while holding a piece of paper.

"…are gonna put a letter in and see who picks it up." She said.

"My letter has the following question: 'What's up?'" Falco said while he put the letter in the mailbox.

"Now we're gonna hide behind a bush and-"

"Whoa Sam!" Falco said as the mailbox started to shake.

"What the hell?!"(1) Samus exclaimed

The mailbox continued to shake as the little wooden flag started to slowly rise up: by itself!

Samus stared at the mailbox with wide eyes as she approached Falco, leaving the camera on a tripod. Sure she's seen a lot of strange stuff, both in her world and in the 5 ½ years she's been a Smasher(2), so she learned never to question the logic of anything(especially with this dysfunctional bunch), but this was pretty freaky.

"Well. Open it." She said to Falco

"No way! You open it! I ain't touching a ghost mailbox!" He retorted

"Fine" muttered Samus. _Wimp._

She opened up the mailbox, but instead of the paper Falco put in earlier was a letter that looked several years old because it was yellow and cracked. It also was held together with a red seal, but not the same red seal with the Smash symbol like in their traditional invitations but it had the symbol for infinity.

"What?" Samus said, genuinely confused.

"That's not our letter!" exclaimed Falco.

Samus started to open the letter "It says…" she stopped again shocked. Falco took the letter from her and with wide eyes he showed it to the camera. It read:

"**Hello Samus and Falco"**

"It knows our names? Do you think Crazy Hand is just pranking us again?" Samus said

"I doubt it. He and Master Hand are still going across multiverse giving out invitations and you know as well as I do they can use all their powers only in the Smash World." Falco answered.

"What about Sakurai?" (3)

"Nah. He's a prankster, but he doesn't have enough magic to pull this off. It's gotta be the mailbox" He answered.

Samus looked back at the mailbox "Let's test it"

**(STATIC)**

"What did I shave into Peppy's head last year?" Falco said as he put another piece of paper into the mailbox with that very same question on it. The test was to ask it a question they told neither the Hands nor Sakurai. After he closed the door the mailbox shook again and the flag rose up. Falco opened the mailbox and once again the paper was replaced with another letter. He opened it and read it out loud as it said:

"**A baby duck holding a paddleball"**

"Dude, it knew!" Falco said taking out a photo he had of Peppy with a duckling holding a paddleball shaved on the back of his head (he kept that photo just to get a giggle now and again).

"What?!" Samus said now definitely thinking the mailbox was worth the trip.

"Ask it more questions!" Falco said getting more and more exited.

**Meanwhile…**

"Ta-dah!" Pac-Man said as he finished something while Captain Falcon and his new roommate Mr. Game and Watch were watching in awe in the mansion's back yard near the forest entry with a second video camera.

"Well I'll be darned. He can stick a hundred gummy worms up his nose; I owe ya 10 Smash Credits." Captain Falcon said to the 2D figure beside him.

"Told ya!" Game and Watch gloated back.

At the same time a few other Smashers that just happened to be passing through were slightly weirded out.

Marth glanced back at his descendent that looked a little nauseous "Lucina, I'm so sorry you had to see that." He said to her."Lord Marth does stuff like this happen often?" Lucina asked in a slightly nervous tone.

"Sadly, yes. And Lucina I told you we're family. Just 'Marth' is fine" He said to her kindly. When she and Robin arrived last week it was incredibly awkward to talk to her and vice versa, but after a practice match between them (Set up by Ike to help break the ice) Marth put her under his wing of sorts kinda like when Link did with his younger counterparts and Lucina couldn't be happier that her ancestor she masqueraded as in their home world as was mentoring her throughout the tourney.(4)

"I'll be honest this isn't even on the list of top 10 weirdest thing to happen in this place" Roy said nearby "Remember the eight-legged cow…"

"NEVER SPEAK OF IT!" Every veteran within earshot shouted at Roy leaving every newcomer in the area confused.

"Okay! Sorry! Sheesh…" Roy said defensively

As Pac-Man took the video out of the camera there was a little light coming through the forest for split second. "What was that?" He asked.

"No clue. But I think I saw Samus and Falco go in there a little earlier." Game and Watch answered.

"I'm gonna check it out, be right back" Pac said as he put his video away in who-knows-where and walked towards the forest.

**(STATIC)**

Samus and Falco were spending the day asking the mailbox a whole bunch of questions from stuff that was important to their jobs and others just for fun. But after a while they were getting indecisive on what to ask next. And then it hit them…

"I got it! Where did the Hands come from!" Samus said

"Yeah that's it!" Falco instantly agreeing.

"We're finally going to have the answer the biggest question every Smasher has!" She exclaimed as the two practically celebrated. "Hey guys! What'cha doing?" said a certain yellow sphere.

"Pac-Man?" Falco said as they both turned to face him

"Neat, a mailbox! I've been meaning to send my friends back a video of me shoving 100 gummy worms up my nose!" He said as he took out his video and placed in the mailbox!

"PAC NO!" They both yelled but it was too late. The mailbox shook and the flag rose up.

"Whoa! What just happened?" Pac asked but Samus ignored him as she took out the letter and read it:

"**Your gummy worm video has disturbed and insulted me. You fools are unworthy of my great knowledge. The era of human enlightenment shall never come to pass."**

Just the mailbox shook violently and glow a bright light.

"DUCK AND COVER!"

Everyone did just that as the mailbox started to explode

**(STATIC)**

The three Smashers were standing in front of the small crater where the mailbox was covered in soot, looking dazed.

"Well… uh… that concludes Smasher's Guide to the Unexplained…" Samus said a little out of it and the giving Pac one of her death glares. "Where we learned when dealing with the unknown: don't mail it videos of you shoving GUMMY WORMS UP YOUR NOSE!"

"There's more where that came from" He said as he pulled a gummy worm ball out of nowhere

"No! Show over! **SHOW OVER!**

**Remember when I said I don't swear. Well I still don't but I'll make exceptions.**

**I think that's a reasonable amount of time but what do you think?**

**I just had to include that trolling genius somewhere! I will explain more of his role her next chapter and in that MH one-shot I have planned.**

**I'm thinking of making a one-shot with them too, but I don't have much of a knowledge of Fire Emblem. You think I should?**

**Like and Comment! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. One word: school…yep; and it may be a while for the final two chapters because I have 2 big projects coming up and I don't wanna be distracted. Hope you guys understand. Also a question for Naynay101, can you please explain your comment a bit more? I think I get what you said but I wanna be sure.**

"I want to thank you again for inviting Lucina and I to this tournament Mr. Sakurai" Robin told the man standing behind the counter looking at a silver framed mirror glowing on a wall. "Don't just thank me, thank the Hands. They made it possible to bring you two here, I just make suggestions." Said Masahiro Sakurai, an old friend to the Hands and is usually in charge of the mansion and the Smasher's while they give out invitations before the tournament. He lives in a house in Tomodachi Town nearby Smash Mansion (about a five minute walk), where he makes the items that don't belong to a respective world from the classic Bumpers to his new invention the Steel Divers and makes plans for stages that don't have fighters representing them like the Hanenbow.

"So how are you and Lucina enjoying your stay?" Sakurai asked

"Well it was intimidating at first; especially with the heroes from our world's past are veterans here, but they are very welcoming." Robin said

Sakurai gave a light chuckle "It must have been awkward for Marth and Lucina meeting each other since they are related."

"Well yes…" Robin trailed off bit. It's been 3 days since they got here and even though they've both started to warm up to Roy, Ike and a few other Smashers, Lucina still has trouble making a conversation with Marth. She was starting to feel if she didn't impress the Hero King, she wasn't worthy enough to be here, even started late night training with some Sandbags until she passes out. Marth was no better either, he tries to say something to Lucina, but all that comes out is "hi" and "bye". Guess it would be awkward to if you met someone from the future who was your descendent.

"Don't worry Robin. Just give them time. The same thing happened with Link when we invited Rinku and Toon, but now he sees them as his brothers. I'm sure they'll get used to each other" Sakurai reassured Robin. This man may have a reputation for "trolling" other people, but his heart was in the right place.

"I hope so…"

"Excuse me, Sakurai?" Said a female voice

Both Sakurai and Robin turned to see Palutena walk through the door. "Yes, Palutena?"

"Has Viridi caused any trouble in Skyworld?"

"Don't worry I just checked the Multi-Mirror* she hasn't done anything to the humans back at you're dimension" Sakurai said

"Oh, that's good and hello to you too Robin." Palutena said with a smile. Robin couldn't help but be confused by this woman, she was a goddess but she's not all-knowing (Pit had to clarify this to the others when she arrived because she fooled everybody that she does see all) and not only that, but the way she acts is incredibly casual and even a little silly. Yet she still is protective of her people, of course she couldn't let the opportunity of being a Smasher alongside Pit pass, so Sakurai offered to help keep an eye on Skyworld through the Multi-Mirror while she stayed here to make sure the Goddess of Nature didn't try to destroy humanity while Palutena was away.

"Yes hello, Lady Palutena" He greeted.

"And also did Satoru leave his bowling ball here the other day?" Palutena asked Sakurai

"Yes and I thought I told him to stop leaving his stuff here. Why do you ask?" He said as he passed the ball in the bag to her

"He, Reggie and Erin are going to the bowling alley in town, and since I told them I was coming anyway here they asked me to check" She said

"I'm surprised they still go there."

"Why?" Robin asked

"They said there is this weird man who always faces left and no matter what he never turns right."

"Oh yeah I think they said something about that on my way out" Palutena said

"Really? That's unusual." Robin said

"Trust me when you live in this world long enough the line between the usual and unusual become blurred. Let me tell you the eight legged cow incident back at the Brawl tournament." Said Sakurai

**One disturbing story later…**

"And to think that day started out so hilarious but ended very, very badly" Sakurai somewhat shuddered at the memory but at the same time he was amused at the Palutena and Robin's horrified faces.

**A week and a half later (More specifically after the events from chapter 3) …**

Robin was rummaging through the Smash Mansions basement looking for something "Hey Fox, do you know where one of those "camera" things are?" He asked

Fox who was nearby working on his reflector looked towards him "On top of the back shelf. Why? Are you gonna do episode of our web show?" He said

"Yes, I found something of interest in town and I've seen the rest of you do it. I thought I try it out to." Robin answered back while getting a camera from the shelf.

"No offense, but you still don't know how those work. You and Lucina haven't been here that long."

"I know, but Lady Palutena is coming along too. She knows how these things work and wanted to help. By the way where is Lucina? I haven't seen her since breakfast" He said

"Oh, Marth invited her to watch an entry match he and Sakurai are supervising. Link's fighting a new swordfighter that came today. I think his name is Shulk or something like that."

Robin couldn't help but smile when he heard that. Thanks to that match Ike set up between them the awkwardness between them disappeared. Marth was even helping Lucina with training, but they both agreed not to go easy on each other when the tournament starts. It almost reminded him of her and Chrom.

"Come on Robin! Let's go!" Palutena called from upstairs.

"Oh right, I have to go. I'll see you later Fox."

"Later, Robin!" Fox said

**(STATIC)**

In Mii Plaza, in the middle of Tomodachi Town, Robin and Palutena were getting ready to film. "Are you sure you know how to work things, Lady Palutena?"

"Relax Robin, I got this. But do you know what to do?" Palutena said

"I've seen a few of these shows, so I think I know what to do."

"Okay. In 3, 2, 1" the camera started to stream straight to internet.

Silence

"Robin. Say something." She whispered

"Oh … um. Hello, my name is Robin and welcome to Smasher's Guide to the Unexplained. Today we investigate Smash World anomaly #57…"

The camera turned to a bowling alley where a man was drinking coffee and reading the paper by a window.

"…this man. Sure, he looks normal. But if he's so 'normal' explain why he's always facing left. I have been following him around for over a week, but I've never once seen the right side of his face and neither has anyone else, but why?"

Palutena passed the camera on to Robin. "Lady Palutena, any theories?"

"Yes, I have three." Palutena made three doodles appear out of nowhere."Theory 1: He's hiding an embarrassing sunburn. Theory 2: Half-Man, half-lizard man. Or Theory 3, my personal favorite: He's normal! And Robin's just crazy!"

Robin blushed with embarrassment and took away that last doodle "That doesn't count as theory!" Palutena just laughed him. _For a goddess she doesn't act like one _Robin thought again baffled from her behavior.

"Alright let's find out." Robin said as he and Palutena walked towards the bowling alley (Luckily the Mii fighters explained to him what bowling was before he came here)

"Hello sir!"

"I'm sorry cameras aren't allowed in here." The man said to Robin.

"Oh it's not on." Robin lied and handed the camera back to Palutena. _Okay looks like he bought it _he thought as he went towards the counter. "Can you grab those shoes over there on your **right **side?"

"Okay" The man said and got the shoes but didn't turn right.

The two new coming Smashers' couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at this, so Palutena tried a different tactic. She used her magic to knock down a cup that was on his right. "You might want to get that." Palutena said hoping to get a reaction but the man picked up the cup but still didn't turn.

"Anything else?"

Palutena looked at Robin as if to say 'I tried', so he got another idea, simple but might work. "Fine can you at least get me my bowling ball?"

"I don't see why not" he walked towards the rack with the balls meanwhile Robin motioned to Palutena to come closer. At that that moment Robin turned the man to right himself as it turned out the "man" was half a robot with little green jelly creatures commandeering it.

"What the…?!" Robin exclaimed and Palutena looked with wide eyes at what's happening.

One of the jelly creatures turned to see them and looked shocked too "Guys!" he said and the rest of them turned to see them all with shocked looks on their faces. "We're blown! Shut it down! Shut it down!" they took out these glowing sphere things and swallowed them before they passed out and disappeared. Since no one was keeping it together anymore the robot broke down, burst into flames and disappear into the ashes and the smoke from all that turned on sprinklers. You could hear people down in the lanes complaining and asking why the sprinklers are on.

Robin and Palutena took this opportunity to get out of there. "Well that concludes Smasher's Guide to the Unexplained!" He said while running out and Palutena turned to the camera. "I think we might wanna burn this tape!" She said as she looked towards the camera and saw it had a blue light before turning it off. "Oops…" Palutena said sheepishly. "What do you mean 'oops'?"

"The video's already on the website, we can't delete it…"

Robin couldn't help but groan. _This place is crazy. Shulk and any other newcomer that gets here better brace themselves for this insanity._

***Multi-Mirror: tool that Master Hand and Sakurai uses too look for recruits. **

**Whoa… My longest chapter yet! Hope it was worth the wait for you guys! Also I added Shulk at the last minute when I found out he was in, at first he wasn't in this chapter, but I couldn't help mentioning him. Speaking of which because of this I'm starting to think that leak that came before his trailer is real, anyone have any thoughts on this cuz I honestly think it's a pretty awesome roster and I can't wait to play as the Duck Hunt Dog if it really is true (excited about any of those guys that didn't get announced yet? Let me know in the comments). The reason why I picked Palutena for this chapter is cuz I thought she would make a good Mabel, I may not have played Kid Icarus, but I watched the anime shorts and her trailer and thought she was hilarious, by the way if Smash Bros. just do anime shorts like those I'll be satisfied (now that I think about she reminds of Princess Celestia from MLP, don't you think?) and how does she know about cameras? Well she mentions blogs in one of those shorts so I think it would work (at first I was confused by this then I realized I heard that game breaks the fourth wall so much its hardly standing).**

**Wanna ask me something comment below and let me know! I'll try to get the last 2 chapters out once I clear my schedule, see ya!**

**P.S. Wanna know what's the story of the eight-legged cow? Well, that's up to your imagination. XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**I managed to squeeze time out of my projects to make this chapter but don't expect the last one to come out until mid October (I pre ordered the game!). Enjoy!**

Young Link (known as Rinku to the other Smashers) was at a lake at the outskirts of town with Villager about to do an episode of the web show. Normally the Smasher's use the lake nearby the mansion for fishing and swimming and stuff, but Rinku noticed since he got here that the lake by Tomodachi never had any visitors. Maybe an occasional fisherman or two but that was about it and no one seems to go at night as far as he could tell so he decided to check it out.

"Hello and welcome to Smasher's Guide to the Unexplained 'Anomaly #61: The Tooth'" Rinku said as he turned the camera were Villager was poking a tooth five times bigger than him covered in algae.

"Hi! I'm here for scale!" He said smiling at the camera

"I found it the yesterday while I was… uh… practicing" Rinku said

**Flashback…**

Rinku was playing the ocarina near the lake when something caught his eye.

"Hey is that a giant tooth?"

**End of Flashback…(yeah… not that long isn't it?)**

"Strangely human but it's gigantic. Bigger than any fish or lake monster I've ever seen and we're gonna find out where it came from." Rinku said as Villager held the camera.

**(STATIC)**

The two Smashers went to Sakurai's house with camera on hand and when they went in garage where he makes the items they found the Mii Fighters there working on some last minute items (they may be Smashers now but they still had to work there.)

"Hey guys! Is Mr. Sakurai here?" Villager asked

"Nah, you just missed him. He's out getting supplies. Why?" Erin asked

"Can we borrow some of those rowboats he has?" Rinku asked

Reggie then notices the camera in Villager's hands "Oh you're filming an episode at the lake by the mansion?"

"No, at the lake outside of Tomodachi" Villager said and at that the Miis suddenly stiffened. "Uh…W- why are you guys going there?" Satoru asked nervously.

"We're gonna investigate the origin of the giant tooth that's on the shore" Rinku answered while getting a rowboat from a corner. Now the Mii fighters suddenly looked worried to the point of shaking "Do you guys know anything about it?".

"T-tooth? N-no we don't know anything about a tooth!" Satoru lied through his teeth. Rinku and Villager noticed this, they were kids but they weren't stupid. "Then, why are you guys shaking like leaves?" Villager asks. Instead of getting an answer Reggie leaned close to the two "A piece of advice you two. If you see bubbles on that lake: **Run.**" He warned dangerously.

"Wait, why?"

"Whoa is it that late already?" Erin said as she checked her watch. "You guys should get going! Tell the others not to wait up! Okay, bye!" She said as she pushed the two out the door.

"But-"they started to say but they already closed the garage door.

"Well, that was shady." Villager commented

"Now I definitely know there's something up with that lake." Rinku said to him.

"What are you tarking about?" a voice said behind them. The jumped and turned to see a certain ninja frog behind them. "Jeez, Greninja you gotta stop creeping up on us like that!" Villager yelled back at him. "Now where is the fun in that?" Greninja said with a chuckle. Since the first tournament Master Hand and Sakurai took it upon themselves to teach the non-verbal Smashers how to speak if they want to (the only exceptions are Mewtwo and Lucario who can use telepathy and Red's Pokémon who declined the offer since their trainer can understand them). Greninja was a quick learner and picked up human speech in less than a week of his arrival but since his tongue-scarf is in the way his "L's" sound "R's" (think Japan from Hetalia).

"Well if you want to know, were going that lake outside of town to investigate that giant tooth." Rinku said.

"Reary, now? And you two are going arone?" Greninja asked. He knew the Kid Smashers can take care themselves when he heard of their adventures from their homeworlds, but since back home he was one of the bodyguards to his master's children and the Froakie they raise, he couldn't help but worry a little.*

"Well… yes?" Villager said nervously.

"Then I'm going too." He said nochanlantly.

"Me too!" Another voice called from the trees. The three of them looked up to see Diddy Kong in the treetops with a half-eaten banana on hand.

"Diddy, were you spying on us? Rinku asked

"Maybe…" Diddy said sheepishly "But, please let me join! It sounds awesome!" He practically begged them. "Oh, okay, I guess it wouldn't hurt to have you both come." Rinku said to the two. _And with the way the Miis acted earlier we may need all the help we can get._

**(STATIC)**

It was nightfall at the lake Rinku, Villager, Greninja and Diddy Kong were already on the boat into the water. "We're here at the lake to investigate and brought Greninja and Diddy Kong for backup." Rinku said into the camera. "And I brought Bear-O, this cool puppet I found!" Diddy said as he pulled out a freaky looking bear puppet filled with stitches and rips with googly-eyes. "Isn't that right honey?" He said "Did somebody say 'honey'?" Diddy talked for the puppet in a weird voice. Everyone just looked at the odd scene.

"Nope, creepy. Bear-O's creepy. Everyone hates Bear-O." Everyone said while trying not to look at that puppet in the eyes.

"But guys who could hate Bear-O?" Diddy said again talking for the puppet.

"I can think of a few peopre." Greninja answered flatly.

**Flashback…**

Diddy was in the middle of Mii Plaza in front a bunch of kids with Bear-O singing a song. "They're quite a pair, Diddy and Bear-O his un**bear**livable beeeeeaaaaaaar!" Right at the ending Bear-O's arm fell of scaring a lot of kids to the point of crying even one them said 'I hate Bear-O'. Donkey Kong who was nearby watching the whole thing couldn't help but shake his head out of embarrassment. _Oh Diddy, what did you think was gonna happen?_

**End of flashback…**

"Oh come on, you'll see! You, me and Bear-O are the team of a lifetime!" Diddy said with confidence.

**(STATIC)**

The camera focuses on Bear-O sitting on the shore. Alone. Villager and Diddy Kong were rowing the boat (With Diddy having a somewhat angry look on his face). "Okay guys, something out there left that tooth and were gonna find out what." Rinku said and while Greninja and Villager nodded Diddy pulled out a piece of cardboard out of nowhere that said 'Want more Bear-O?!' with his e-mail address and showed it to the camera."No, no. Come on!" Villager said trying to take the carboard away.

**(STATIC)**

It's was 15 minutes later and the Smashers still didn't see anything. "What are we supposed to be rooking for?" Greninja asked. "I don't know, just look out for bubbles in the water." Rinku said and right then and there Diddy noticed bubbles nearby what looked like a small island. "Guys, look!" Every turned to see he was right. "They're over by that island." Villager said and Rinku nodded "We have to see what happens…" but he cut short by some sort rumbling that made that water rock the boat violently. "What's that?! What's happening?!" Rinku shouted

"It doesn't matter! Row! Row! Row!" Villager panicked as he put the camera down and started rowing. Rinku rowed to help and from a distance the Smashers could see the island levitate out of the water and it turned out to be a giant head made out of rocks heading right towards them. Diddy and Greninja used the Peanut Popgun and Water Shuriken to try and take it down but it kept spouting gibberish without so much as a scratch. "It's getting closer!" Diddy shouted and it didn't help that right under the head they saw skeletons dangling from the bottom!

"KEEP ROWING!"

**(STATIC)**

"I don't know, I thought I saw-oh there it is" Rinku said as he saw the camera by the shore. Luckily the camera was water proof. "Okay after it attacked us that giant head thing just sunk back into the lake." Rinku said to the camera because he kinda knew it might have missed that part and he turned to Villager "Yeah and it lost another one its teeth trying eat our boat!" He said as he gestured to the tooth on top of what used to be the rowboat. It was a good thing Greninja got everybody out in time. "But the important thing is we survived. Barery" Greninja reasoned. "Yeah" Everybody sighed at that when suddenly… "Did somebody say 'bear-ly?" Bear-O said out of nowhere

"DIDDY!"

**The next day…**

"Just a few minor bruises but other than that all of you are fine." Dr. Mario said while examining the four.

"I'm just glad you didn't get more injured than this. I know you guys can take care of yourselves but remember the DPS only works at the mansion and its surroundings, you gotta be more careful" Link somewhat scolded them. Again everybody knows that the Kid Smashers aren't helpless but it's just the big brother in him talking.

"Ok, sorry Link" Rinku apologized

"I'm sorry too." Villager added

"What was that thing anyway?" Diddy couldn't help but ask.

"No clue. We saw the show and Zelda's never seen that creature and she read every book in the library, _twice." _Link answered.

"It's an anomaly." Reggie answered by the door

"An anomaly?" Link said

"The Smash World is a universal hodgepodge. While most everything was created by the Hands, they are some things that just pop out of nowhere since we're in the middle of everything and the worst thing is they don't leave. Not even the Hands can get rid of them, because they always come back."

"Really? Fascinating…" Dr. Mario said

"Nothing in this prace surprises me anymore." Greninja said

"Welcome to the club" Diddy said for Bear-O again.

Silence

_Man is that thing creepy… _Practically everyone who isn't Diddy thought.

***You'll see a little more of Greninja's backstory in that MH pov. Also I couldn't resist him speaking in an Engrish accent it fits doesn't it? Here's something I forgot to clear up earlier, I'm not using all the Animal Crossing villager's, male Wii Fit Trainer (but he will be mentioned in another role) or female Robin it's just easier to keep track of everybody that way. The only "alternate skins" that will be Smashers are Alph (He will use Rock Pikmin instead of purple) and the rest of the Koopalings cuz since there different characters on their own. **

**Finnaly I have requests:**

**What name should I give Wii Fit Trainer? (female btw) I remember one story called her Snow but what do you think?**

**What name should I give the duck? I know the fans called the dog so I'll use that, but what about the duck?**

**If you guys or anybody you know draw I would like you to make me a picture of all the Smasher's (including the Alph, the Koopalings and the ones that got cut in the games roster) in like group photo of something? I will greatly appreciate it if you can! There aren't any pictures like that from what I could find. If you can leave a comment of PM me! See ya!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well since you're all good sports you guys get this chapter early as an early Smash gift before the release of the game. Enjoy!**

At Smash Mansion everyone was bustling with activity, now that all of the newcomers arrived and the Hands have returned it meant the tournament was less than a week away from starting. While the remaining newcomers start training right away the others help with the behind the scenes stuff like making sure the items, stages and the new Smash Run are up to code. Even Tomodachi Town was getting ready for the occasion since it was the town closest to the mansion they get a lot of tourists during this time of year.

Since it was gonna be the last episode of the web series for a while, Red decided to do one more before the tournament started. He heard about this urban legend around town for a while so he thought it would be a good idea to investigate it. Red started to film in the library with his roommate Pit holding the camera and since they had to be quite because some Smashers where reading during their breaks Charizard wanted to help by holding the boom mike.

"Okay Red, we're on." Pit whispered.

"Oh, hello and welcome to Smasher's Guide to the Unexplained." Red said to the camera and suddenly Pit pulled a UFO shaped key chain out of his pocket and pressed so it would make an eerie little sound.

"Uh, thank you" Red said to Pit. "Today we're investigating Anomaly# 70: 'the Hide-Behind'" Red said as he should a book to the camera. One of the pages had a picture of a skinny, bipedal creature, but it was hard to make out exactly what it looked like.

"Locals tell of a mysterious creature that's always just out of sight. And I have these photos of these footprints suggest it might actually be real. So today we're gonna find out for sure"

"BOO!"

"Ahh!" Pit, Red and even Charizard jumped at that and turned to see Dark Pit behind them laughing his butt off.

"Shhh!" A few Smashers shushed them.

"Sorry…" The three of them said as they left the library.

"What was that for Pittoo?" Pit pouted at his clone.

"Quit calling me that Pit Stain!" Dark Pit retorted.

"Yeah Dark Pit, what do you want?" Red asked as Charizard growled at the fallen angel.

"Oh I can't have a little fun? Besides I know there's some weird stuff here, but you can't seriously believe in that Hide-Behind mumbo jumbo." Dark Pit answered.

"Uh, have you even watched this show?" Red said flatly.

"Uh do you guys remember I've been doing nothing but training since I got here? So I really don't have the time to." Dark Pit spat back at the Pokémon trainer. "Well be sure to watch this episode once we uploaded tonight. We'll have all the proof you need by then" Red said.

"Yeah, whatever!" Dark Pit said as he walked away. "Aw don't worry about it buddy! He's a good guy once you get to know him." Pit said to Red.

"Well, let's just get started. There actually a couple of Smashers who had encounters with the Hide-Behind, so let's start with them."

**(STATIC)**

"What do you two want? Can't you see I'm busy here?" Bowser grumbled. Since all his kids got to be Smashers along with him he made them mini Koopa Klown Kars for the matches and they where currently testing them.

"We just wanted to know if you had anything to say about the Hide-Behind." Red said as he held the camera.

Bowser actually looked intrigued by this "The Hide-Behind? Yeah I know about it"

"Wait so you've seen it?" Pit asked

"No, but it's definitely as real as the shell on by back. It was behind me once back at the Melee tournament and it made this weird noise, like humming and scratching. Spooky stuff." Right then they heard a crashing noise

"King Dad!" Morton called out

"We got a problem!" Bowser Jr. yelled

"What?!" Bowser turned to see the Klown Kars into a pile on fire and the rest of the Koopalings running away from it.

"Oh great!" Bowser said as he turned to see that Pit, Red, Charizard already bolted. "Grrr…"

**(STATIC)**

At the lake by the mansion an orange-brown dog was chewing on a bone while a purple duck with a pink head was taking a swim. "Hey Mr. Peepers!" Red called out to the dog. The dog looked up from his chewing to look at the two boys and Pokémon "Well, howdy boys!" He said in a Southern hillbilly like accent. "Hi to you two Scott!" the trainer called out to the duck. "Howdy, what's goin' on?" Scott said in the same accent as he came out of the water. "You guys lived in town even before you became Smashers right?" Pit asked. "Yup, since before the first tourney of yers, why? Peepers asked. "Know anything about the Hide-Behind?" The angel asked. "Nah, it's just a bunch of hooey." Scott said but Peepers turned to him with and raised a brow. "Aw come on Scotty, the Hide-Behind's definitely real, might even be behind me right now. Let me see…!" He turned around to see his own tail and started growling at it and then started running around in circles chasing it.

"I think we lost him…" Red said looking at the odd scene and Charizard nodded in agreement. "Ugh, see what I have to deal with?" Scott said as he flew after him.

**(STATIC)**

"Well this is getting us nowhere…" Pit said sounding defeated as they were walking around the mansions extensive backyard (where that forest was in chapter 3).

"You're really going after the Hide-Behind?" another voice said. They turned their heads to Wolf O'Donnell sitting by a tree.

"How did you know that?" Pit asked.

"Dark Pit mentioned it during his training sessions earlier. Look, don't believe every legend you hear, the people hear literally the craziest people in the multiverse." Wolf said. Suddenly Mr. Peepers came by still chasing his tail with Scott still after him "Peepers for the last time, that's your TAIL!"

The others just stared. "I didn't plan that, but there you go. The Hide-Behind's just a rumor. You want a mystery? How about a mystery on why…" Before Wolf could finish there was a humming and scratching noise from behind the tree. _Could it be? _Red thought incredulously.

"What the?" Wolf said as a figure ran from the tree really fast towards the forest making them jump. "That's it!" Red exclaimed as took the camera from Pit and ran to the forest to chase it and Charizard worried for his trainer flew in after him.

"Hey get back here!" Wolf shouted

"Red!" Pit called out to his friend.

_Where is he? Where is he? _Red thought to himself as he ran.

**(STATIC)**

It was already nightfall, the camera Red has in his hands pointing to a very skinny and short tree. "Okay after hours of searching I narrowed it down to this tree." More hums and scratches were heard from behind the tree. He passed the camera to Charizard.

"I know what you're thinking: 'how do you catch something that's always right behind you?'. Well how about…" He backed away from the camera to reveal that he has a bunch of mirrors strapped to his body and suspended on wires "… A mirror suit! Yep I planned ahead and nothing is gonna sneak up on…"

"Blind spot!" Pit said flying above his head. (He asked Palutena for the power of flight before hand to find Red)

From being caught off guard Red lost his balance and fell to the floor and couldn't get back up (luckily he didn't break any mirrors, they don't take chances here).

"I'm down! Trainer down!"

**(STATIC)**

After getting Red back up they were ready to go behind the tree. "Alright this is it, get ready to finally be seen Hide-Behind!" Red said as he motioned Charizard and Pit to follow him.

"In 3, 2, 1. Aha!" Red jumped behind the tree to find… an owl with a maraca in its beak?

"What?" Red said and the owl just hooted and shook the maraca

"Cool! Maraca owl!" Pit said genuinely in awe by this weird little event.

**(STATIC)**

Red, looking frustrated took of his mirror suit while Pit just looked giddy with the owl on his arm.

"Wait until Lady Palutena sees you!" Pit said to owl while it just hooted and rattled a response. As he ran of Red checked his watch _Great it's already late, better head back to the mansion .Sigh, I'm never gonna hear the end of it from Dark Pit._ "Well, due to lack of evidence I conclude Anomaly# 70 'the Hide-Behind': just a legend" Red sighed in defeat. "Come on Charizard." Charizard grunted a response as they both turned back, having forgotten the camera on a rock. But they didn't realize the camera was still rolling as it caught a ten-foot tall creature made of sticks with beady yellow eyes come out from behind the skinny little tree. The creature started following them making a humming and scratching noise and when the two of them turned around the Hide-Behind, well hid behind a tree even making sure it limbs fit with the branches. _What was that? Huh, nothing _Red thought then he realized he forgot the camera and ran back to get it.

**Later that night…**

Red, all three of his Pokémon, Pit and Dark Pit stared slack-jawed at the screen at what they saw on the video.

"The Hide-Behind was real after all!" Pit exclaimed with the little maraca owl still on his shoulder.

"Ha! What do you say to that Pittoo?" Red said back to Dark Pit who was so in shock that he didn't even get mad when Red said his nickname.

"I'm going to bed early…" Dark Pit mumbled as he headed out the door towards his room that he and Shulk shared.

_That'll show ya Dark Pit. Never underestimate Smash Worlds craziness. _Red thought to himself.

"What a way to end the show, buddy! I'm a little sad we won't be doing more for a while, though." Pit said.

"Oh don't worry about it, the tournament right around the corner. So no one's missing out on anything. Come on let's get to bed. " Red yawned.

"Yeah, I better let this little guy go too…" Pit said as he opened a window.

"Okay, little guy, get going!" He said as he let the owl fly out into the sky.

And that ends another weirdly awesome day at Smash Mansion. With their biggest tournaments yet just around the corner, all the Smashers anxiously await the new memories ahead.

**The End**

**Wow… I FINNISHED A STORY! EEEEEEEEHHH! Sorry if that ending sounded cheesy I just wanted it to end on a high note. BTW I couldn't resist the accents I gave Mr. Peepers and Scott (I couldn't be the only one who thought that if they talked they would sound like the guys from Duck Dynasty, right?). Also I kinda gave them a "can't live with you, can't live without you" type of friendship cuz have you ever noticed in Duck Hunt when the dog lifted the ducks up they don't look dead just annoyed? I thought I do something like that. You'll see a little more of this in my next Smash story I promise. Anything you wanna ask leave a comment or PM me. See ya!**

**P. S. I have a request for cover art for another story I have plans for. For more information on it read my profile if you're interested.**

**P. S. S. I just wanna thank everyone who read, reviewed, followed and faved my story! For a rookie writer like me, it means a lot. Is there any advice you would like to give me for the future? I never thought I get this far this quickly and I wanna get better!**


End file.
